Grandma Is Come
by JaeZi Wu
Summary: Jika kau mendapatkan surat tanpa tulisan sedikit pun, dua hari kemudian jarum jam akan berhenti dan dia akan datang mengambil nyawamu!


Grandma is Come

Author: JaeZi Wu

Cast: EXO Tao, EXO Kai, EXO Kris

Length: One Shoot

Genre: Horror, Thriller, Pembunuhan

Disclaimer:

Huang Zi Tao milik saya dan Kris milik Tao(?) xD /plakk/eh Kai milik siapa dong? ._./ Kyungsoo seorang/ ASEEEEKKK 3 /ditampar/

maksudnya they belongs to god, their parents, EXO and SME. But story is mine, MINE AND MINE ONLY /ngotot/ PLAGIATOR AND SILENT READER GO TO HELL!

Summary:

Jika kau mendapatkan surat tanpa tulisan sedikit pun, dua hari kemudian jarum jam akan berhenti dan dia akan datang mengambil nyawamu!

WARNING[!]

HORROR

THRILLER

PEMBUNUHAN

TYPO

"Hey,apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Kim Jongin, pemuda itu, menghampiri ketika menyadari temannya itu hanya terdiam. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Semalam aku mendapat surat."

"Surat? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya...," Teman Jongin itu menghela napas. "Tidak ada nama pengirim dan isi suratnya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Astaga! Tao, kau mendapatkannya? Surat itu?!"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Isu itu itu sudah menyebar. "Jongin menyeringai danduduk di samping Tao.

"Isu apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Nenek Pisau Daging."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menghela napas sebelum memulai cerita.

"Dulu,seorang nenek miskin hidup sebatang kara bersama anaknya. Nenek itu adalah seorang penjual daging. Hanya menjual dan memotongnya, karna daging-daging itu bukan miliknya."

Tao mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Suatu hari anaknya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota. Si nenek merasa sedih,dan menyuruh anaknya untuk mengirim surat setiap kali ada waktu. Surat kosong pun tak apa. Yang penting harus mengirim, sebagai tanda bahwa anaknya itu masih hidup."

"Setiap kali mendapat surat, nenek selalu menyimpannya. Hingga suatu hari ia mati. Orang-orang menguburkannya bersama surat-surat kosong itu dan pisau daging terakhir yang dipegangnya."

"Nenek itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan anaknya, sampai ia mati. Untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya, nenek itu akan mengirim kembali surat-surat kosong itu. Sebagai penanda dia akan berkunjung dua hari kemudian. Tapi esoknya, orang-orang itu ditemukan telah mati setelah nenek itu datang berkunjung."

"Oya? Lalu dimana bagian menyeramkannya?" Tao mengernyit.

"Saat jarum jammu tiba-tiba berhenti, berarti dia sudah datang. Kudengar sosok nenek yang sebenarnya itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia selalu menjilat dan mengemut pisau dangingnya seperti permen lolipop,karna itu mulutnya robek dan penuh darah. Oh! Atau bahkan dia tidak memiliki bentuk rahang yang jelas. Hiii~" Jongin meraba sisi-sisi lengannya seakan merinding.

"Kau baca dimana cerita seperti itu?"

"Internet."

"Jongin, Jongin." Tao tertawa. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik dan hoax. Jadilah begini. Dasar kkamjong."

"Hey,apa hubungannya dengan kkamjong?" Protes Jongin.

"Tidak tahu. Sudahlah, aku ingin menemui Kris. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih baik melihatmu bertemu dengan Nenek Pisau Daging."

"Terserah," Tao masih tertawa. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Hey, hati-hati! Dua hari kemudian, saat jarum jam berhenti, dia pasti datang dengan pisau dagingnya!"

Tao hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Mungkin dia bisa tidak percaya pada Jongin, tapi bisakah dia percaya pada nenek itu?

Malam telah membekukan sekitarnya. Hanya ada gerimis seperti biasa, menemani kesendirian Tao dan skripsinya di sebuah ruang redup cahaya dalam kampus.

"Ck," Dia berdecak pelan. Agak bingung dan buntu.

Tapi kenapa dia mengingat jelas cerita Jongin dalam kepalanya?

Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat, mengingat Tao hanya sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya bergetar. Takut. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Tao secepat kilat membenahi semua barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi tidak, ia merasa seseorang berjalan di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menengok. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun. Dan dia benar. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Tao berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Hingga ia menyadari suara pelan, pelan sekali seperti langkah yang terseok.

Mungkinkah itu...

NENEK PISAU DAGING?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Nenek itu tidak boleh datang ke sini sekarang! Tidak boleh mengikutinya!

Tao berlari ketakutan. Hanya ada satu tujuannya sekarang; pintu keluar. Ia ingin keluar dari sini secepat yang ia bisa, apapun yang terjadi. Dan jangan sekali-sekali menengok ke belakang! JANGAN!

Pemuda itu mendorong pintu dan menghambur keluar. Namun sayang, tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya kaget. Ia jatuh terduduk. Jangan,jangan nenek itu. Dia mohon...

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum pulang?"

Tao menatap sosok itu sejenak.

Dia Kim Jongin.

"Astaga,apa yang terjadi? Kau pucat dan gemetar! Ada apa?"

Jongin berlutut di depan Tao. Giginya bergemerutuk hebat, dan tangannya dingin mengepal. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Darah seakan terpompa keluar dari tubuhnya. Tao benar-benar lemas. Akhirnya hanya menggumam dan menangis.

"Jongin? Tao?"

Kris muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam gedung.

"Apa...yangterjadi padanya?" Ia tampak panik ikut berlutut di samping Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia ketakutan."

"Apa kau akan mengantarnya pulang?"

"Kita berdua harus mengantarnya, Kris."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Jongin dan Kris membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Tapi lututnya gemetar. Terlalu sulit bagi Tao untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meskipun dia tidak tahu, benarkah suara langkah itu milik si Nenek Pisau Daging?

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Tao terlihat lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi gemetar dan pucat -meskipun lingkar matanya telah bertambah tebal. Tidak apa-apa. Toh dia beruntung tidak bertemu nenek itu dalam kenyataan atau mimpinya. Dia harus bersyukur untuk itu.

"Hey," Jongin menyapanya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Haruskah aku menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Jangan begitu..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bukankah kau ke sini karna senang melihatku termakan ceritamu?"

Jongin terkikik. "Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hari ini, saat jarum jam berhenti berputar..."

Tao cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Jongin. Ia sudah jelas-jelas tahu cerita itu. Dan Jongin sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu. Sudah, kau diam saja."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu beranjak. Tao meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, karna ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi -cerita bodoh itu.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"_Siapa?"_

_Sunyi di luar, tidak ada jawaban._

"_Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?" Tao merutuk kesal langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Tidak ia pedulikan siapa di sana._

_Ternyata seseorang, tertutup jubah. Sangat misterius._

"_Selamat malam anak muda..."_

_Suaranya serak, bergetar, pelan. Tapi tidak setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya._

_Hanya senyum lebar sampai ke pipi, tidak jelas mana gigi mana rahang. Cairan merah terus menetes turun dari dagunya -yang Tao sendiri tidak mengerti mana mulutnya. Terlalu abstrak. Sambil melotot padanya,nenek itu tertawa._

_Tapi ia memang seorang Nenek._

_Nenek yang mengangkat pisau besar di tangan kanannya._

"TIDAK!"

Tao terbangun.

Itu mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Sangat sangat buruk.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Tidak ada nenekpisau daging. Tidak ada!"

Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin. Menyalakan lampu, ia menatap pada salah satu sisi dinding. Sebuah jam.

Ia jadi teringat. Saat jarum jam itu berhenti, maka nyawanya juga...

Tapi mana ada hal seperti itu?

"Omong kosong," Gumamnya, tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju sumber air minum. Mungkin sedikit air bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih.

Tao menenggak segelas untuk melepaskan dahaganya. Tapi ingin sekali ia memastikan lagi kalau jam itu tetap bergerak, setidaknya.

Mungkin memang tidak. Karna jarumnya berhenti.

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu masih berdetak.

Ia yakin itu.

"Mu-mungkin baterainya habis..." Tao menghibur dirinya.

Ia berbalik dengan gemetar,membelakangi jam. Dan berbalik lagi untuk memastikan matanya telah salah.

Tidak. Hanya jarumnyalah yang salah.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah bangku dan cepat-cepat membanting jam itu. Persetan dengan hancur. Ia akan hancurkan semua jam yang bisa ditemukan. Yang terpenting ia akan mencegah nenek itu menangkapnya -membunuhnya. Karna nenek itu tidak ada. Tidak mungkin. Bukankah ia telah mati? Begitu kan yang diceritakan Jongin?

Ruangan benar-benar sunyi, ditambah tanpa detikan jarum jam.

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

Tao menelan ludah. Sulit,tenggorokannya serasa tercekik.

Hanya dalam prinsipnya, ia tidak akan membuka pintu apartemennya. Tidak akan. Siapa pun di luar sana. Nenek Pisau Daging atau sejenisnya. Mereka tidak boleh masuk.

"_Buka...buka pintunya..."_

Glek.

Dan pintu itu diketuk berulang . Itu adalah suara besi beradu besi. Bukan besi beradu ada bel. Untuk apa mengetuk pintu?

"_Tao,Tao...ayo...buka..."_

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK! NENEK SIALAN!"

Suara pemuda itu bergetar ditelan hujan. Tapi ia mendengar jelas, nenek itu berbisik di depan pintu dengan serak. Hingga akhirnya knop pintu bergerak-gerak –berputar paksa. Dan suara ketukan terdengar lebih keras.

"_Buka..."_

Tao semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar lebih hebat. Keringat dingin telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia harus pergi dari sini. Harus.

Tunggu, masih ada satu jalan keluar. Kalau ia tidak bisa keluar dari pintu, setidaknya ia masih bisa lewat jendela.

Secepat kilat Tao membuka kunci jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Kuku-kukunya mencengkram erat tiap sisi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Naas, hujan telah membuatnya licin. Seerat apapun Tao menggenggam sisi jendela tetap saja tidakmenjamin keselamatannya.

Samar-samar suara berdebam keras terdengar dari lantai bawah, menyamari suara hujan. Menghiasi malam sunyi yang menusuk. Beberapa lampu menyala, mencari tahu asal suara itu.

Itu adalah suara kematian.

Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak percaya diamati...," Lirih Kris, dalam perjalanannya menuju makam teman baiknya, Huang Zi Tao.

"Aku juga..."

"Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih disini."

Jongin hanya diam. Duka telah memenuhi hatinya. Temannya itu, memang kemarin masih disini. Masih tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya. Tapi apa daya. Kematian lebih menyayanginya.

"Kau tahu, di malam yang sama saat dia mati, aku datang untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya hanya untuk membawakan beberapa kaleng bir. Karna dia kelihatan stress akhir-akhir ini," Kris memulai ceritanya. "Kebetulan suaraku sedang serak. Aku tahu terlalu banyak meminum air dingin memang tidak baik saaat cuaca hujan."

Jongin mengernyit, menatap horror pada Kris.

"Bel apartemennya mati, kebetulan sekali. Jadi aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kaleng bir itu ke pintu supaya ia mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak mau membuka pintu dan terus berteriak,aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya di dalam. Jadi aku menggedor pintunya."

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar suara lagi. Kupikir mungkin dia sudah tidur, jadi aku pulang."

"Polisi menemukan seluruh jam telah dihancurkan olehnya sendiri sebelum mati. Kau tahu itu?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi itu suara jam yang dibanting?"

"Menurutmu itu suara apa?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah maaf," Pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan bertengger disana. "Aku harus pergi, ada kuliah. Kau mau pergi bersama, Jong?"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini."

"Baiklah..." Kris mengangguk.

"Oh iya," Jongin menatap Kris saatpemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tuksedo hitamnya. "Ada surat untukmu."

Tunggu. Su-surat?

"Dari siapa?" Jongin bertanya sembari mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kris. Ia meneliti tiap sisi darinya, tapi tak menemukan nama dan alamat si pengirim surat. Mungkin saja Kris tahu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja seseorang menitipkannya padaku. Dan dia bilang surat ini untukmu. Kim Jongin."

"A-aku?"

"Ya. Setelah memberikan suratnya,ia menghilang dengan cepat. Mungkin ia sedang buru-buru." Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Kris. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu di kampus."

Kris meninggalkan Jongin dan suratnya sendirian, di tanah pemakaman dimana beberapa orang masih berkumpul mendukai kepergian Tao. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu merobek salah satu sisinya. Hanya ingin memastikan, ada nama pengirim atau setidaknya satu huruf, atau satu titik coretan di sana.

Kosong.

"Si-sial!" Jongin membanting surat itu. "Apa sudah giliranku...?"

Ia mendengus, menatap sekeliling. Pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu yang agak jauh darinya. Sosok itu bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Senyumnya melebar dengan benda besar dari besi di tangannya.

Nenek Pisau Daging.

- END -


End file.
